Winter Break Detour
by misssandburg
Summary: Caroline offers to drive a friend home for winter break. She didn't realize that her friend lived in New Orleans until it was too late. As Caroline dropps her friend off, she runs into Klaus. Klaus persuades Caroline to allow him to be her tour guide for the day. Fluff one-shot


**I had a dream about this a few days ago and I thought I would take a short break to write and post this. This time of year is hectic for me and my family. I hope you all like this and have safe holidays!**

**I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. I didn't have time for anyone to beta this.**

Caroline walked to her dorm room. She could over hear Elena and Bonnie talking inside. They were packing for winter break when they would all head home to mystic falls. Caroline hoped that nothing bad would happen while they were there. Trouble always seemed to come to them.

Caroline knew that Elena was glad to take a break from college. It wasn't that Elena didn't like being on her own experiencing college life. It was the trouble she found herself in when she wanted to find out more about her dad.

As soon as Caroline opened the door a pillow was thrown in her face by a giggling Elena.

"Seriously, Elena?" Caroline asked catching the pillow and throwing it back.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the two.

Caroline walked over to her bed. Her suitcase was lying on top half filled.

"Hurry up, Care," Elena said. "We need to leave tomorrow and it would be helpful if your suitcase was packed."

"Aren't you guys, like vampires or something with crazy super speed?" Bonnie asked with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure you could pack your suitcases and mine in like the next hour."

Elena took the pillow that she threw at Caroline and threw it at Bonnie.

"I actually need to talk to you about going home." Caroline said.

"That doesn't sound good," Bonnie said.

"My friend, Allie, from one of my drama classes needs a ride home for break and I told her I could do it," Caroline said. She shrugged hoping that her friends wouldn't make a big deal of it.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked. "We planned on going home together singing Christmas carols all the way!"

Apparently it was going to be a big deal.

"I was talking to her and she said she was just going to stay here for break because she couldn't get home, Elena" Caroline said. "I offered to drive her because I've never been outside of Virginia; I thought this was a good opportunity."

"Outside of Virginia?" Elena asked.

"Will you be able to spend Christmas with us?" Bonnie asked trying to understand Caroline.

"Of course. I will drop her off, maybe see some sights, and then come right home to mystic falls," Caroline said.

Caroline could tell from Bonnies face that she was okay with Caroline's small trip. Elena on the other hand was clearly not.

"What are we supposed to tell your mom when you don't come home with us?" Elena asked.

"I already told her. She is fine with it. You are the only one that isn't." Caroline said.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I should be encouraging you and be a friend, not a bitch,"  
Elena said.

"Where does she live?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. She said it was out of state and I kind of jumped at the opportunity," Caroline said sheepishly.

"Just be safe," Bonnie said.

"Of course, and I am a vampire," Caroline said, but she understood where bonnie was coming from. The three of them applied to Whitmore not expecting all the crazy vampire history that it had. Trouble was always around the corner.

Caroline smiled and went back to packing.

She wasn't sure where Allie lived exactly. She knew it was south of mystic falls. She assumed that she would probably stay a night in a hotel and be back in mystic falls the next day.

"Have fun on your road trip and will see you at home." Elena said as she left to pick up Allie.

During the car ride, there was little talking. Caroline did think it was a little strange, but they did sing the whole time. The radio played Christmas carols non-stop. It put both of them in a good mood.

"The exit is coming up," Allie said during the commercials of a radio station.

"New Orleans?" Caroline asked as she read the sign.

"Yes. I lived outside of the city," Allie said.

"Were you hit by Hurricane Katrina?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, but we had no major damage." She said.

"That's lucky."

Allie nodded.

It became silent again until the next song came on. It was one of Caroline's favorites. She would sing it at every Christmas performance.

Caroline knew that if she went with Bonnie and Elena it would be all chatter and that's all they would do in Mystic Falls as well. She was glad for this small break because she was able to make more friends than just her roommates. She was excited when she found out that Allie lived by New Orleans. It would mean that Caroline would have a lot more to see before she headed home, but that was okay because it is the first time that she has ever left her home state.

As Caroline drove through the city, she had to be careful. She wanted to look everywhere and see the sights all while still driving.

"Have you ever been to New Orleans?" Allie asked.

"No, is it that obvious?"

"No, you're fine, but you do seem to be looking around a lot."

"Ok, I will focus on the road," Caroline tried to stop looking around knowing that she would have time for that later.

"After you trop me off, you should defiantly go to the French quarter. The buildings are really neat. Plus there are Christmas decorations everywhere which makes everything prettier," Allie said.

"Thanks," Caroline smiled.

"If you stay the night, you might want to drive through one of the light neighborhood. They set up their Christmas lights to tell a story, or just to brag."

"Wow, my town definitely doesn't do that," Caroline said.

They had reached a red light and Caroline decided that it was okay if she looked around now. As soon as she turned her head to the right her eyes reached his. Klaus. She tried to look away, but he had seen her.

The light changed then and Caroline sped away without a glance back.

"Whoa, did you know that guy or something?" Allie asked.

"He used to live in my town."

"He looked pretty hot," Allie said.

"And he has a British accent," Caroline said.

How could she forget that Klaus lived in New Orleans? She debated many times over the summer if she should join him or not. Caroline wasn't ready yet. She wanted to experience college and make a life for herself before seeing him again.

Before Caroline left for college, she spent hours trying to forget him. She didn't want to remember him, or his accent, or the trouble he brought.

Once Tyler broke up with her, she was able to forget. When Tyler never showed up, Caroline got mad because Klaus finally let him come home. Caroline always wondered if Klaus was right. She knew now that he was. She deserved better than Tyler.

Once Caroline dropped Allie off, she wasn't sure what she should do. Did she want to see Klaus or not? If she stayed, Klaus would probably find her; however, Caroline could return home and not spend her first night out of Virginia.

Caroline decided to suck it up. If Klaus found her she would deal with him them, but she was staying.

Caroline found a spot to park her car. She began to walk down the side walk, when she heard his voice, "Hello, love."

Caroline turned slowly, still not sure if she wanted to see him or not.

"Klaus," Caroline said sweetly.

"It seemed earlier, that you did not want to see me?" Klaus said taking a step closer.

"No I just had to drop my friend off at her house," Caroline said putting her Miss Mystic skills to work.

"Of course," Klaus said. "Your friend was human."

"Yes." Caroline said.

"Why do you find friendship in them?"

"You made sure most of my friends are no longer human," Caroline said. She continued to walk, not really sure where she was going. Klaus kept the same pace as her,

"Sorry, for that sweetheart, but you do deserve better." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Take a left here," Klaus said.

"How do you know where I'm going?" Caroline asked looking at him.

"I assumed you would like to see some of the sights while you are here," Klaus said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can be my tour guide."

"Just let me help you see the sights, and then I will be out of your hair. Besides, I did help build the city."

"Really?" Caroline asked. Sometimes she forgot that he had been everywhere.

"Yes, and it would probably be best if you stuck with me since we will be walking right through a vampire war, and you are fresh meat here."

"Vampire war?"

"Yes, but you don't need to concern yourself with that as long as I'm with you." Klaus held out his arm and Caroline accepted it, glad to have a tour guide in the big city.

Klaus took her to see some of the historical museums. He was surprised to see that Caroline enjoyed it. She kept asking where he was or what was he doing during different exhibits. Caroline found it fascinating that he had been everywhere and had done almost everything.

"I'm glad that you saved me," Caroline said as they walked down the side walk.

"What time?" Klaus asked. He didn't want to bring all the times she had been in trouble back to her, but he wanted to know the specifics of her happiness.

"I was thinking about the first time," Caroline said. "But I guess all of them really."

"And why is that, sweetheart?"

"You have been telling me all these amazing stories from your life and I'm glad that I will be able to experience them. I can travel the world and make my own amazing memories."

"You are just a baby vampire. In time you will see that each memory will be placed with a better one in time."

"What is your favorite memory?" Caroline asked.

"That is a hard question," Klaus said. He sighed as he tried to think of his favorite memory in the past thousand years.

"Do you want to know one of my favorite memories?" Caroline said.

"Sure, love, it might help me think of mine." They stopped to sit on a park bench.

Caroline turned her head to look at the flowers that were by the bench. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Do you remember my high school graduation?" Klaus nodded. When he was driving up to visit her he ignored her calls. He wanted to swoop in and surprise her. He could tell by the look on her face when he arrived that she was surprised. Her eyes lit up and it made him happy.

"That day was the best; I mean ignoring all the dead ghosts floating around. I graduated with my best friends, and you were there…" Caroline looked up into Klaus's eyes.

"I'm glad I could save the day. "Klaus said

"I tried my hardest to get our last conversation out of my head, but I couldn't. I keep replaying what you said to me over and over. Tyler was my first love, but he won't be my last. I'm not sure who will be, but I'm glad that you're not going to give up." Caroline whispered the last bit.

Klaus didn't say anything he just looked into Caroline's eyes.

He stood up and held out his hand. "You can't experience New Orleans without a carriage ride."

Caroline smiled. She was glad that he didn't take her last comment to his head.

There were carriages lined up on the next block waiting for riders. Caroline's eyes lit up as she saw all the horses. Caroline had always wanted to ride a horse but there was never a place to learn in Mystic falls. That is something she will have to do in the coming years as a vampire.

Caroline chose a white horse with white hair. The carriage was black on the outside with red velvet seats. Caroline told Klaus that she wanted to feel like a princess when she rode through the town.

After the ride it was getting late. Klaus suggested that they go out to dinner.

"I should probably move my car. I would hate it if I got a ticket," Caroline said remembering that she had her stuff with her in the city.

"How about we get your car and we can drop it off at my place. You can wash up there if you would like before we head out to dinner." Klaus said.

The walk to Caroline's car was quite.

"This is your house!" Caroline exclaimed as she drove up. "How did you get such a great location?" Caroline was hoping that he didn't compel it for himself.

"I actually purchased the land in the 1800s and I built the manor later. I have recently gotten it back in my possession." Klaus said.

"The outside looks amazing; I can't wait to see the inside."

Klaus was glad that his family had plans that evening so they were no their when the pair arrived.

Klaus gave her a short tour before letting her freshen up in the bathroom.

Caroline walked out in a new outfit. She wore a sleeveless knee-length dress with a pair of black heels. On her arm was a cardigan. Caroline was glad that she was bringing some clean clothes with her for break.

"Love, you look amazing," Klaus eyed Caroline's body. He knew that it wasn't an official date, but he was still going to treat their time together as special.

"Thanks," Caroline said.

"Let's go," Klaus led the way to the garage.

They got into a shiny black car. Caroline knew that it must have cost a lot of money, but she didn't know how much.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"A nice restaurant. It is outside of the quarter, so it will be a short drive," Klaus said.

"Why did you come to new Orleans?" Klaus asked after a minute.

"I had to drop of a friend for winter break." Caroline said.

"So you have met people form outside of mystic falls?" Klaus said with a smirk.

"Yes, you saw me with her earlier," Caroline said.

"I suppose I did. And was she the only reason you can to the city?"

"Yes," Caroline said. "I actually have to head home tomorrow. Elena and bonnie will worry if I'm away any longer."

"Then I'll have to make this evening last."

The restaurant was what Caroline expected. There weren't many people there. The hostess gave them a quiet table in the back. The menu was all in French so Klaus had to translate some of the items. Klaus ended up having to order for Caroline because she couldn't figure out what she wanted.

The waiter kept looking at Caroline and Klaus was getting annoyed with him.

"Relax," Caroline said. "He's just being nice."

"He is not being nice, love. He is acting like a lovesick teenager that can't help but stare at your chest."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't care. It makes any single girl feel good when a cute guy looks at her."

"I think it's rude, love," Klaus said. "And I'm pretty sure you didn't appreciate it when I look at you."

"Well, first of all, I wasn't single when we met. Second, you know how to admire a woman without making it obvious." Caroline said.

Their food came out then, but Klaus didn't let the conversation go.

"I will take that as a compliment, but I don't make it obvious, how do you know I look at you?" Klaus asked.

"Because, I can feel your eyes on my body," Caroline took a bite. "Oh my God. This is amazing!"

Klaus smirked.

Caroline continued to eat. The food made her feel like she was in heaven.

Once she finished, Klaus asked if she would like dessert.

"I don't think I can," Caroline said.

Klaus paid the bill with money which surprised Caroline. She assumed that he would just compel himself a free meal.

Klaus knew what she was thinking. "I have class. I can pay for dinner, love."

Caroline smiled. She reached he hand across the table to lie on top of his. Klaus's skin was warm. Klaus flipped his hand over so their palms touched. Klaus's thumb traced circles on the back of Caroline's hand.

"Shall we go?" Klaus asked softly.

Caroline nodded.

They continued to hold hands as they left the restaurant. They past Klaus's car and opted for a small walk.

Caroline lightly squeezed Klaus's hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze back. Caroline giggled. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, love."

The kept walking for a few minutes in silence.

Caroline stopped. Klaus stopped to face her. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. Klaus wished he could wake up every day and have the first thing he sees was Caroline's eyes. He leaned in closer allowing room for Caroline to pull away.

She didn't. Their lips met. The kiss started off gentle but slowly it progressed into more. Klaus's tongue ran across Caroline's bottom lip. She granted him entrance and opened her mouth. Their tongues met and battled each other for dominance.

Klaus kissed her nips again before moving down her jaw and to the curve of her neck.

Caroline let out a moan. Klaus continued to kiss her neck after hearing how receptive she was.

Caroline realized what he was doing and gave him a small push.

"Klaus, stop." He continued to nibble her neck.

"Please Klaus," she said. He rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said. He looked into her eyes. They had darkened.

"I'm not ready yet," she said.

"I know," he whispered. "That's why I was sorry."

"Give me time," she said.

He looked closely at her face. He found hope. Klaus could wait. He was able to tell that Caroline would soon be ready to be his. He would wait forever to be her last love.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I know I could have made it much longer, but I was running out of time and I still have to get ready for Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Please review!**


End file.
